


In Slow Motion

by worrisomeme



Series: Fall [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Tried, Kinda, Language Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, i don't know how to tag porn, i guess, i'm sorry guys, some sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Sebastian glances at his phone as he gets to the club and sees it’s barely 7:30. Early as always. He chews his lip nervously and adjusts the leather collar he’d worn along with his usual, more subtle one. Well, maybe by the time he’s through the line… He steps to the back of it, aware of the eyes tracing up and down his body.He’d dressed to impress tonight, in his tightest black jeans and an equally tight v-neck, deep enough to expose collar bones, his fashionable boots and eyeliner and gratuitous amounts of glitter sprinkled in his hair and on his face and chest. Since Chris would be coming straight from work and wouldn’t be able to see him beforehand, he’d wanted to surprise him. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, without Chris here and with all these hungry eyes on him, he’s wishing he’d toned it down just a little bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freesimorgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesimorgh/gifts).



> For [freesimorgh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/freesimorgh/gifts) who is always super lovely and asked for more "intimacy" *wink wink*

Sebastian glances at his phone as he gets to the club and sees it’s barely 7:30. Early as always. He chews his lip nervously and adjusts the leather collar he’d worn along with his usual, more subtle one. Well, maybe by the time he’s through the line… He steps to the back of it, aware of the eyes tracing up and down his body.

He’d dressed to impress tonight, in his tightest black jeans and an equally tight v-neck, deep enough to expose collar bones, his fashionable boots and eyeliner and gratuitous amounts of glitter sprinkled in his hair and on his face and chest. Since Chris would be coming straight from work and wouldn’t be able to see him beforehand, he’d wanted to surprise him. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, without Chris here and with all these hungry eyes on him, he’s wishing he’d toned it down just a little bit.

The line moves exceedingly fast and for once Sebastian wishes it had dragged. He’s never really been in clubs like this before, especially not alone. His other masters had been more suited to country clubs and galas, things like that. Put Seb in a suit and shove him in a room with a bunch of stuffy old rich people, now then he could put on a show, really impress, if he was allowed.

But here? With a bunch of people his age and younger? Loud music and hormones and fruity drinks and dancing (if you can really call it that)? This is foreign to him. It really hits him, literally and metaphorically, the second he walks inside, the music vibrating in his ribs as he shrugs off his leather jacket. He glances around nervously as he passes it off at the coat check. It’s still not even 8 yet. Fuck.

Okay, okay. He can handle this. It’s not like he has to go work the room or anything, he reassures himself. A second later he thinks maybe it would be easier if he did. But this way he can just settle up at the bar, start a tab, get a drink. Chris will be here soon, he thinks. He can browse Facebook or something, even text Luka if it gets that bad, right? Right. Okay. He can do this.

He tries to look normal and composed and like his heart isn’t beating about a mile a minute as he weaves through the crowd around the edge of the dance floor. He makes it to the bar with minimal eye contact and slides onto a stool, trying to fight the urge to fidget. He does, though, allow himself to toy with the engagement ring around his finger, spinning it, hand in his lap, as he waits for a bartender to free up.

It feels like forever, but Sebastian checks and it’s less than a minute before a bartender walks over to help him. He gets a strawberry daiquiri and starts a tab and the girl, Polly, she’d said, flashes him a flirty little wink, to which he smiles nervously and thanks her quietly, in Romanian, then English, as he takes the glass from where she’s set it in front of him on the bar.

God, is it 8 yet? It has to be, by now. And it is, he finds when he finally wrestles his phone free of his pocket. He whirls around on the stool and sips his drink as he glances around the club, at the door. He tries not to be disappointed. Maybe they got stuck in traffic or the line’s moving slower now or something. He opens the Facebook app with a sigh and decides now’s as good a time as any to check in on his new family. There’s new pictures of Bizzie, and that makes him smile at least.

He takes a selfie with his tongue out, drink in hand and the dance floor in the background and posts it with the caption, “Waiting for the boy”. Which then promptly starts a conversation in the comments with Luka and Scott. They must be bored tonight. Time is starting to move a little more quickly now and his nerves start to hum a little as he finishes his first drink.

He doesn’t even notice the man approaching until he’s standing much too close for Sebastian’s comfort and muttering a, “Hell- _o_ beautiful.”

Sebastian tenses and his cheeks flush instantly, phone clutched tightly in his hand as he forces a sweet smile and looks up at the man. “Um, hello,” he replies quietly.

“Let me buy you a drink,” the man says it like an order, disguised by a soothing tone of voice. Were it another time, maybe, Sebastian would have fallen for it. But now he can see how predatory his grin is. “My name’s Tyler.”

“No thank you,” he says, tucking his phone in his pocket.

“Awh come on, pretty little thing like you all here alone. You deserve a drink with a nice guy.”

“Uh,” Sebastian stammers, pressing himself further into the bar as Tyler presses in closer to him, crowding his space, resting a hand on his knee. “Thank you, again, but, you see, I’m not alone. My… uh, my fiancé will be here any minute.” He’s too afraid to ask for him to leave, too used to having unwanted hands searing against his body.

“You don’t have to lie to me baby,” the man goes on almost like Sebastian hadn’t even said anything.

He slides his hand up and grips Sebastian’s hip and all Seb can do is squeeze his eyes shut and tremble. He stutters and stammers, trying to get _something_ coherent to come out, but he’s not even sure the few words he’s getting out are English anymore.

“Hey!” the bartender’s voice snaps him out of his own head. “He told you to fuck off!” She’s motioning for a bouncer but he’s already on his way over. “Now get offa him and get the fuck out!”

Tyler opens his mouth to argue but follows Sebastian’s gaze past his own shoulder and at the sight of the bouncer, he takes off.

“Thank you,” Sebastian turns to mouth to Polly.

He spins back around in his chair and suddenly there’s a body so close he probably would have fallen off the stool entirely if he hadn’t been tugged forward and pulled tightly against a very familiar chest.

“Chris!” he breathes, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man’s waist and clinging to him.

“Are you okay?” Chris asks, pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks. “Fuck, I saw the way that guy had his hands on you baby. If that bouncer hadn’t gotten to him first, you woulda had to bail me outta jail tonight. Shit baby,” he’s babbling now, as Sebastian’s found he tends to do. His hands run through Seb’s hair and along his back, resting on his hips as he pulls back just a little. “Fuck Seb, you look so fuckin’ good. Oh my god. If I wasn’t so damn worried right now you’d have a hard time keeping me from bending you over that bar and –“

“Easy there tiger,” Robert’s smirking as he leans against the bar, eyes trailing Seb’s body slowly and the younger man blushes. “You do look good though. Damn Evans, you’re a lucky man.” A little spark of pride shoots through Sebastian and he curls his body against his Master’s.

Chris tugs the smaller man impossibly closer and lets out an honest to god growl. Not a big one, but still. It sends a shiver down Sebastian’s spine.

“I’m okay,” Seb insists, but he still doesn’t pull away from his Master. He buries his face in the crook of Chris’ neck and tucks his hands in his back pockets to hide their shaking.

“My brave, strong boy,” Chris coos into his ear, just loud enough for Seb and Seb alone to hear him, and that sends another shiver down his spine, a quiet moan slipping past his lips. “My Romanian Prince.”

“Get a room,” Anthony teases them, slipping onto the stool next to Sebastian’s and flashing Polly a flirty grin and a wave.

“Let them have their fun,” Scarlett scolds him playfully, slipping onto the stool next to him.

“You wanna dance baby?” Chris coos into Seb’s ear, hands gripping his hips and pulling them in tight against his own.

Sebastian, cheeks still flushed pink, gazes up at him through long lashes, a shy smile on his face as he gives a little nod and mumbles, “Dacă doriţi Stăpân.” _If you want to Master._

Chris smirks and laces his fingers with the younger man’s, gently tugging him along to the dance floor. The music thumps around them and Sebastian can feel it vibrating in his ribcage again. This is a whole new world for him, but Chris seems right at home, slipping his arms around his waist and pulling his body close with hands firmly on his ass. Sebastian blushes darker, if possible, and that shy smile is still on his face as he slips his arms around his Master’s neck.

“I’ve never done this before,” he confesses, pressing his chest to Chris’ as he leans up to talk in his ear. “Danced like this, I mean. At a club.”

The older man’s smirk grows predatory, his scruff scratching Sebastian’s cheek where they brush, and he replies, “Don’t worry, I’ll show you,” as he starts to grind their hips together to the beat.

Sebastian finds he’s a natural, radiating sex as he closes his eyes, smile wide and wild as he moves with the music. This is a part he can play, and well. Before long, he can feel Chris getting hard in his jeans, against his thigh as their bodies move as one. He can feel eyes on them and that only spurs him on more. He runs his fingers through Chris’ hair and leans up to moan quietly in his ear, nipping at the lobe gently, giggling softly at the little growl his Master lets out.

“Let’s get out of here,” he breathes in Sebastian’s ear, presses open mouthed kisses along his neck at the edge of his leather collar and across his shoulder. One hand strays from his ass to push up under his shirt and trail along his back.

“What about your friends?” Seb breathes back around another giggle.

“They’ll understand,” Chris chuckles before sucking a beautiful purple spot into the younger man’s collarbone.

Sebastian gaps and lets out a moan, tugging gently at Chris’ hair and tipping his head to allow him more access. “Da, da,” he breathes, his own hard on pressing into his Master’s hip, “Sa mergem Stăpân. Let’s go.”

Sebastian can barely get Chris to stop at the coat check before they’re flying out the door, jackets half on despite the late winter chill. He’s never seen his Master drive so recklessly as he does on the way home, though he supposes if he wanted the older man to be cautious he probably shouldn’t have been teasing him, rubbing his cock through his jeans and moaning quietly into his ear. Chris had growled and mumbled a, “You’re killing me over here babe,” to which Sebastian had only giggled, low and sweet, feigning innocence.

“Cine? Mine?” he’d asked. _Who? Me?_

The second they’re in the elevator Chris has him pressed against the wall, lifting him as Seb’s legs wrap around his waist. Their mouths meet in what the younger man thinks is the most frantic kiss they’ve ever shared, desperate and needy and burning as want rips through his body.

Chris doesn’t let him down when they reach their floor, just fumbles for his keys as he walks them down the hall. Sebastian mutters the most filthy things he can think of in Romanian into his Master’s ear between gentle bites and kisses at the crook of his neck, his fingers buried in the other man’s short hair, tugging gently.

Chris nearly drops the keys twice trying to open the door in the distracted state he’s in, but eventually he manages it, kicking the door closed behind him.

“Bedroom. _Now_ ,” he orders as Sebastian hops down from around his waist. He’s already tugging his shirt off and the younger man follows suit, both of them leaving a trail of clothing behind, laughing as they trip and chase each other down the hall.

“God you looked so fucking beautiful in that outfit,” Chris muses, letting Sebastian grab him by the wrist and pull him down onto the bed. He follows as the smaller man wriggles further up the bed, hovering over him and slowly kissing up his body. “Look even more beautiful now,” he mutters against his skin, between soft kisses and gentle little nips. “All naked and spread out like this for me.”

Seb moans and squirms under him, his fingers clawing at the older man’s shoulders and tugging at his hair as he breathes out a soft, “Master.”

Chris smirks, settling between Sebastian’s thighs, a hand next to the brunet’s head supporting his weight as the other dances feather-light along his hip, teasing, drawing a whine from his submissive, his love.

“What do you want baby? Just gotta ask is all,” he coos, nosing the leather collar up just a little so he can leave another dark purple mark on the other man’s neck. His hand still brushes across Seb’s hip, ghosts along his trembling inner thighs.

Sebastian lets out another whimper, arching into the touches, his head tipping back. “Te vreau,” he breathes, wrapping his legs around Chris’ waist and grinding his ass back against his hard cock. “I want you sir. Tu stii asta. Doresc penisul tau tare in mine. Te rog, Chris, please,” he moans.

Chris moans loudly against his neck and moves to suck more spots along his shoulder. “Fuck Seb,” he breathes between love bites, bringing his free hand up and pressing fingers to his mouth.

Sebastian lets out another moan as he parts his lips, tongue flicking out against the pads of his Master’s fingers. Chris slips his fingers into that eager mouth and Sebastian sucks hungrily, drawing a moan from the older man.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathes, hovering now to watch his sub working his fingers like they’re his cock, sweet little sounds slipping out as he does.

And all too fast those fingers are gone, leaving Sebastian whimpering, desperate, needy, as a finger presses against his entrance, circling the tight ring of muscle teasingly. His head tips back again and he slides his hands down Chris’ chest, muttering some incoherent jumble of Romanian and English.

“Christ,” the older man breathes, still teasing Sebastian, pressing against his entrance gently but not pushing quite in. Seb can feel his cock twitch where it’s pressed against his ass. “Look at you baby. You need it so fucking bad, don’t you?”

Sebastian whimpers again and nods, muttering ‘please master, please’ over and over again like a prayer in every language he knows.

“I bet I could get you off just like this,” Chris continues, resting back on his heels as he continues to tease his sub. Sebastian’s legs drop open wider as Chris grips his own cock in his now-free hand, pumping slowly as he watches the smaller man squirm and moan. “Just from me teasing you like this, huh? Fuck baby boy, you’re so beautiful when you lose control.”

Sebastian, no longer able to reach his Master, slides his hands up his thighs but is met with a disapproving noise as they inch closer to his aching cock. He whimpers and lets out a little, high-pitched frustrated growl but obediently moves his hands away, opting instead to give his Master a show. He brushes a thumb over his nipple, moaning softly and arching his back further, before stretching his arms up above his head.

Chris lets out a low moan as Seb grips the headboard and he chooses exactly that moment to finally press his finger in. Sebastian gasps in pleasure and squirms, fingers clawing at the wood above his head as he tries to will Chris to press in further.

The older man is muttering praise as he moves his finger in and out, adding another, stretching him slowly, but Sebastian is too far gone to hear much of it, moan after moaning ripping its way from his throat as he begs his Master to go faster, harder, more, please, more. He’s not even sure if he’s speaking English, but Chris gets the hint either way.

He chuckles, deep and dark and rough with lust, as he pulls his fingers free. Sebastian lets out a little whimper and Chris moves a hand to the smaller man’s cock, stroking him slowly as he slicks himself up. Seb’s not sure when he’d gotten the lube, or where it had come from at all, but, quite frankly, he doesn’t give a fuck. He’s just grateful for it, too lost in sensation to care.

“Shhh baby,” he breathes, both of them panting already. “I’ve got you. Gonna fill you up so good. Gonna make you scream my name,” he promises.

Sebastian gasps and moans and Chris moves to settle over him again, wrapping Seb’s legs around his waist as the head of his dick brushes teasingly against his hole.

“Look at me baby,” he orders. And Sebastian does, but only for a moment because as soon as his eyes meet sweet summer sky blue, Chris slams into him hard and fast and Seb can’t help but squeeze his eyes shut, screaming out his Master’s name as his body arches off the bed.

“Fuck,” Chris mutters around a moan, his hand on Sebastian’s cock matching the quick, rough pace he’s setting with his hips.

“Master, _oh_ Master,” Sebastian chants the word, his arms reaching up to wrap around Chris’ neck again. He pulls himself up, pressing their chests together as he digs his nails into his shoulders. He’s going to leave marks, he knows, but figures it’s only fair. A matching set with what Chris has left on him.

Chris’s free arm wraps around his back, holding him tighter as he fucks into him at a brutal pace. Sebastian’s losing himself again, his face buried in the older man’s neck as he mutters ‘I love you’s and curses in Romanian. And they both feel it, the heat coiling in the pit of their stomachs, too soon, much too soon, but inevitable.

“Come for me,” Chris breathes into his skin, and Sebastian does, spilling over his hand and between their bodies, his hole clenching tight around his Master’s cock.

And that feeling, the sight beneath him, that’s all it takes to push Chris over the edge, crushing Sebastian to him, his hips flush with the smaller man’s ass as he fills him with his come. Sebastian moans softly, painting and grinding back against Chris’ lap as he rides out his Master’s orgasm.

They stay like that, the older man holding him close, him clinging to his Master’s chest, for minutes or hours, Seb doesn’t know, has lost all concept of time, until Chris finally pulls out with a quiet grunt and flops down on the bed next to him.

Sebastian crawls on top of him immediately, curling up on his chest and pressing kisses along his jawline. “I love you,” he whispers, a hand trailing up and down Chris’ chest.

“I love you too,” Chris breathes, one hand coming up to stroke Seb’s back, the other tangling in his hair.

A comfortable silence settles in for a beat before Sebastian pulls back just a little, giggling, and says, “I think we should take a shower.”

Chris quirks a curious eyebrow, chuckling, and asks, “Oh yeah? What, do I have come on my face or something?”

“No,” Seb mutters around more giggles, “but there is glitter _everywhere.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Comments/kudos/bookmarks and likes/reblogs/messages (let's be friends!) on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) are sososososo appreciated! Love you guys!!


End file.
